1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby carriage and, more particularly, to a baby carriage capable of adjusting a recline angle of a seat back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the baby carriage market, there are three common seat types. The first seat type consists of a rigid plastic seat shell, located under the seat pad, where the plastic shell provides the structural rigidity. The second seat type consists of a tubular frame and a stretched seat pad, commonly referred to as a slung seat. Slung seats gain their structure by stretching the seat pad over and securely being fastened to a rigid tubular frame. The last seat style is a combination of the first two. These seats have a rigid plastic seat bottom and a fabric slung back support. No matter what the seat type is, a caregiver always needs to adjust a recline angle of the seat back of the baby carriage while a baby seated therein is sleeping or dining. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a mechanism for the baby carriage to adjust the recline angle of the seat back.